Destruction Site Devastator
thumb|rightOne of the largest Kre-O sets ever produced at 560 pieces, the Transformers Destruction Site Devastator set actually consists of several smaller building sets in one box: four Constructicons that can be built in vehicle or robot mode (Hightower the wrecking ball crane, Drill Bit the tunnel-drilling vehicle, Scrapper '''the front-end loader, and '''Scavenger '''the bulldozer), as well as a small blue construction site office, a tower meant to mimic a building under construction, and several smaller models appropriate to the construction site theme. A major selling point of the set is that the four Constructicons can be rebuilt into a much larger Devastator mega-robot, based on a mix of features homaging the many past incarnations of the character: the design of the head, the use of Scrapper's shovel as a foot, and the placement of a crane arm on the shoulder all reference his "Generation 1" incarnations, while the mixed color scheme and incorporation of a clawed hand and wrecking ball reference his appearance in the '''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen movie and toyline. Included Kreons * Devastator * Ironhide (Kre-O) * Construction Worker * Construction Foreman Product Description thumb|300px|rightIt's a construction-site showdown in the QUEST FOR ENERGON! The 560 pieces in this awesome DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR set let you build 9 different combinations: 1 giant robot, 4 different vehicles or 4 different robots! Build SCRAPPER, DRILL BIT, SCAVENGER or HIGHTOWER as vehicles, then tear them down to rebuild them as robots. Or build one enormous DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR robot with a drill bit as one hand and a grappling claw as the other! This 9-in-1 set also includes 6 KREON figures: CONSTRUCTICON DEVASTATOR, Construction Foreman, IRONHIDE and 3 Construction Worker figures. Give them their wrenches, picks and other tools so they can build right along with you! Build your TRANSFORMERS adventures, then tear them down to build new ones!Includes 560-piece DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR building set, with CONSTRUCTICON DEVASTATOR, Construction Foreman, IRONHIDE and 3 Construction Worker KREON figures Kre-O Transformers Playset - Destruction Site Devastator features: * Build SCRAPPER, DRILL BIT, SCAVENGER or HIGHTOWER robots or vehicles! * Build one enormous DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR robot with all the pieces! * Includes CONSTRUCTICON DEVASTATOR, Construction Foreman, IRONHIDE and 3 Construction Worker KREON figures!Set includes 1 piece of the DARK ENERGON weapon. * Other sets (sold separately) include other DARK ENERGON pieces. * Works with leading building brands! Introduction Four destructive Decepticon warriors combine to form the incredible Constructicon Devastator robot. Each robot is a powerful fighter on his own, but when they come together to create the giant combiner, nothing can stand in their way. You can choose the form of the destroyer by building four vehicles, four robots, or one giant super warrior! Overview 300px|rightBuild the Way You Play! Autobots across the universe live in fear of the day they must face Constructicon Devastator. He is the ultimate weapon in the Decepticon arsenal, a robot so powerful that when he is unleashed the other Decepticons do nothing but get out of his way. And now this incredible force for destruction is yours to create and command. You can imagine yourself stomping into battle against the Autobots with Constructicon Devastator under your control. Build four vehicles, four robots, or combine them all to create the mighty Decepticon super warrior! High-Octane Action! Build the way you play, without limits! KRE-O Transformers building sets let you invent your own awesome battles! Pretend to take control of the team that combines to create one of the most destructive Decepticon warriors ever. This 560-piece set lets you build Scrapper, Hightower, Scavenger or Drill Bit as robots, or four cool construction vehicles. Then rebuild them into the combined form that makes AUTOBOT warriors across the universe quake with fear; Constructicon Devastator. Features fully poseable robot modes, moving weapons, working wheels, and more. 9 in 1! Build four powerful Decepticon warriors, four cool construction vehicles, or the giant warrior known as Constructicon Devastator. Vehicles and robots feature moving weapons like a spinning drill, swinging wrecking ball, and moving claws. All robots are fully poseable to create cool battle scenes. Vehicles include opening cockpits and working wheels. Includes Includes 560-piece building kit to create Scrapper, Hightower, Scavenger and Drill Bit in robot, vehicle, or combined Constructicon Devastator mode, a Constructicon Devastator KREON figure, Ironhide KREON figure, Construction Foreman KREON figure, and 3 Construction Worker KREON figures. Appearances Construction Image Gallery * Drillbit Destruction-Site-Devastator-Drill-Bit-Robot_1350900303.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Drill-Bit-Vehicle_1350900303.jpg *Hightower Destruction-Site-Devastator-Hightower-Robot_1350900628.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Hightower-Vehicle_1350900628.jpg *Scavenger Destruction-Site-Devastator-Scavenger-Robot_1350900729.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Scavenger-Vehicle_1350900729.jpg *Scrapper Destruction-Site-Devastator-Scrapper-Robot_1350900798.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Scrapper-Vehicle_1350900798.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Construction-Foreman_1350922884.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Construction-Worker-1_1350922943.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Construction-Worker-2_1350922943.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Construction-Worker-3_1350922943.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Devastator_1350923205.jpg Destruction-Site-Devastator-Kreon-Ironhide_1350922656.jpg DEVASTATOR_1329080540.jpg Variants Autobot Assault Devastator 300px|rightA Toys "R" Us exclusive variant of the Destruction Site set, this release is identical to the Destruction Site Devastator set, but also includes a "Special Value Pack" with an Ironhide building set, a "Brick House" (a portable toilet), and a "Gunner" kreon exclusive only to this release; additionally, the Devastator kreon is recast in yellow plastic instead of green, to reference Devastator's appearance in Generation 2. Product Description It's a construction-site showdown in the QUEST FOR ENERGON with the Kre-O Transformers Autobot Assault Devastator! The 781 pieces in this awesome AUTOBOT ASSAULT DEVASTATOR set let you build 9 different combinations: 1 giant robot, 4 different vehicles or 4 different robots! Build SCRAPPER, DRILL BIT, SCAVENGER or HIGHTOWER as vehicles, then tear them down to rebuild them as robots. Or build one enormous DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR robot with a drill bit as one hand and a grappling claw as the other! This 9-in-1 set also includes 7 KREON figures: CONSTRUCTICON DEVASTATOR, IRONHIDE, Construction Foreman, Machine Gunner and 3 Construction Worker figures. Give them their wrenches, picks and other tools so they can build right along with you! This special value pack also includes pieces to build a brick house and an exclusive IRONHIDE figure as a truck or robot, and also a bonus gunner KREON figure. Get busy building your TRANSFORMERS adventures, then tear them down to build new ones! Features * Includes 781-piece AUTOBOT ASSAULT DEVASTATOR building set, with CONSTRUCTICON DEVASTATOR, IRONHIDE, Construction Foreman, Machine Gunner and 3 Construction Worker figures. * Build SCRAPPER, DRILL BIT, SCAVENGER or HIGHTOWER robots or build one enormous DESTRUCTION SITE DEVASTATOR robot with all the pieces! * Works with leading building brands! * Special value pack includes pieces to build an exclusive IRONHIDE figure and a brick house; also includes an extra gunner KREON figure. Construction Image Gallery Autobot-Assault-Devastator-Ironhide-Robot 1350918015.jpg Autobot-Assault-Devastator-Ironhide-Vehicle_1350918015.jpg Autobot-Assault-Devastator_1350918751.jpg Autobot-Assault-Devastator-Kreon-G2-Devastator_1350918751.jpg Autobot-Assault-Devastator-Kreon-Gunner_1350918824.jpg Trivia * Drill Bit and Hightower are distinctive for being the only characters in this set that homage Transformers characters that are not based on Generation 1 characters: Hightower is based on the character of the same name from the Revenge of the Fallen movie, while Drill Bit is based on a Beast Wars character who turned into a weevil equipped with a hidden rotating drill weapon. Both characters feature completely new head designs, seemingly based on their original incarnations as if reinterpreted in the G1 art style. They are also the only characters in the set not yet represented in kreon form: Scavenger and Scrapper were later released as part of the Constructicon Devastator Micro-Changer Combiner set. External Links * Product Description on TRU's website